Of Hazelnuts and Emeralds
by yumyumbagel
Summary: 'We're the troublemakers of Hogwarts, The Snitch, besting even The Marauders. The thing is, they don't know who we are. No one did. If they ever found out that the three goody girls of Sixth Year were the ones behind everything, everything will crumble. Welcome to our lives.' Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything but Kaitlyn, Brooklyn, and the story. JP/LE, SB/OC, RL/OC
1. Of Prologues

**AN: **I'm back for now. My other stories are gone though. I just can't find any more inspiration or ideas for them. But I'm determined to finish this one. I have this one planned out. I hope you like it!

**Updated 05/22/14**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Of Prologues_

I bet you're wondering why I'm sitting here, alone in my bed, when I could be having fun with my friends.

I know I am.

I've been so stupid. I had everything and I threw it away.

I keep seeing that fateful day. I see it all the time really.

How is it possible that three worlds can come crashing down in a single day?

I'm Lily Evans by the way.

You know, all the fun started in the beginning of sixth year. All because of The Snitch.

You have got to be joking.

You know, I wish my friends were here. They would help.

Kaitlyn Aubrey, pure-blood, tomboyish, and the most sincere girl you would ever met even though she seemed quite oblivious to the sincerely dreamy looks on boys' faces when she passes by. I didn't blame them though, with her shoulder length, wavy strawberry blonde hair (which she always keeps in a scrunchie) and electric blue eyes. She wasn't really interested though, said she's waiting for the right guy, and thank Merlin for that because her brothers would probably hex any guy who would ask her out. She loves Quidditch and plays beater with Sirius Black on the Gryffindor team. I personally have no idea how Kat could stand that, being the only girl on the team, but she was best friends with Black. They were neighbors apparently.

Brooklyn Davis, half-blood, very girly, and still bookish. She's a bit shy but she came up with most of our ideas. She's friendly to everyone but can get very fiesty. Between Potter jinxing all my boyfriends and Kat's ignorance, Brooke is the one who ended up with the boys. With her waist length brown hair and her amber eyes, she was bound to be going to Hogsmead with a new guy every time. Too bad she never seemed to notice the way Remus Lupin looked at her back then. She's pretty good in Quidditch but she doesn't try out no matter how much Kat begs her to.

Me? I was Lily Evans. Prefect, potions master, and the brightest witch in our year (or so they say). Also, I'm the one girl who despised James Potter. With my long auburn hair and my emerald green eyes (I look like bloody Christmas), I was a member of what people like to call The Snitch.

We're the troublemakers of Hogwarts, The Snitch, besting even The Marauders. The thing is, they don't know who we are. No one did. If they ever found out that the three goody girls of Sixth Year were the ones behind everything, everything will crumble. Welcome to our lives.

Or at least that's how it was before.

Now I'm all alone.

Still confused? Let me start from the beginning.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I know that was way too short but it's just a prologue. Chapter 2 is coming soon, maybe by tomorrow. I'll try to upload at least once a week or so. I hope this turns out nice :)

-yyb


	2. Of Green Hair and Unexpected Situations

**AN: **This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Yay me!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Of Green Hair and Unexpected Situations_

It was on a November night when it all started. The three of us were up in our dorm feeling very irritated at a certain Gryffindor.

"Ugh! Marlene will be the death of me." I whined.

Brooke sighed. "She should have been a Slytherin."

Suddenly, Kat stood up. "What if we can get back at her?"

"Kat," Brooke started. "We'll get caught"

"Not if we don't tell them who we are." She smirked.

"I don't like this idea." I said.

"C'mon, just try one prank. She did make us wear neon green robes for the whole day." Kat urged.

Brooke and I exchanged glances.

"Fine." Brooke spoke.

"Only ONE prank." I stated.

* * *

I smirked. You probably won't believe it but yes, responsible Lily Evans was sneaking around to pull a prank.

Brooke thought of the brilliant plan to turn Marlene McKinnon's hair green. Of course, we had to turn Mary's and our hair a different color too but she'll have the longest lasting one. Oh, how I loved the idea. Marlene was getting on all of our nerves. She loves messing up Brooke's books, always breaks the rules and even 'accidentally' splashed Butterbeer on our clothes last Hogsmead trip. I think Kat hates her most though. Brooke and I know about her liking Black and Marlene is his girlfriend (even though both of them still snog other people).

Everyday, we complain about Marlene's straight blonde hair and her irritating blue eyes that make boys swoon. Kat says that she has blonde hair and blue eyes too but we say that she is way prettier. The boys love both her and Marlene but if Kat shows up with her hair down she will be hands down the prettiest girl in the school. Even the Slytherins would love her. Too bad it stays in that annoying scrunchie. Brooke's dying to give her a makeover.

I clutched the hair dyes in my hands. Kat snuck into the boys' dormitories and got the dye from The Marauders' supply of prank stuff since they were asleep. That left me to be the one to put it in Marlene's shampoo. I went into their bathroom.

Technically, we shared the same dorm with her and another girl, Mary MacDonald, but we cast a charm in Second Year so that us and our beds and stuff can't be seen or heard by others unless we let them. Basically, there's this empty half of the room that both Marlene and Mary (Mary is Marlene's sidekick/servant. Literally, she is way too bossy to her.) knows as ours. Our dorm has two bathrooms and we have one of them.

Going to their area is technically forbidden to us but Marlene's probably snogging some guy in a broom cupboard and Mary is in the common room. I looked at their shampoo bottles and rolled my eyes. Of course Marlene had to have the most expensive shampoo that I know. I slipped the disgusting green dye into Marlene's shampoo and the bright orange dye into Mary's.

I raced back to our side and jumped to my bed. "Mission complete."

Well, the next day, we did have colored hair. I got pink, Kat got purple, and Brooke got yellow. The funny thing was, everybody thought the Marauders did it. Marlene ignored Sirius for a week. That day was fun for my two friends though.

* * *

Brooklyn's POV:

I sat at my desk, twirling my now bright yellow hair in my finger, looking absolutely positively unmistakably bored.

Now let me get this straight: Just because I love to read doesn't mean I'm studious. That's Lily. I read stories, not textbooks. Plus, Transfiguration is horrid. I mean, the only thing I use for is in pranking. Which reminds me, I better remember to make Lily change the Slytherins' robes into pink dresses.

"Miss Davis," Professor McGonagall interrupted my thoughts. "Have you been paying attention?"

"Umm..." I could hear Kat snicker. Evil little devil.

"10 points from Gryffindor. With your head constantly in your books, one would think you would be as good at keeping your head in our lesson books as well." She reprimanded sternly.

"Sorry Professor." I mumbled. Stupid shyness.

Two words. Terror. Teacher. I mean, who would deduct points from their own House? It's inhumane. At least I have a free period after this. Sadly, both Lily and Kat aren't with me. Lily has History of Magic and Kat has Quidditch practice. That's how I found myself in the library.

I pulled a book from a shelf and looked at it. I smiled. It was one of my favorites. I sat down and started to read.

I loved the main character, Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. She reminded me of myself, bookish yet elegant.

Halfway through the third chapter, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned. Standing behind me was none other than Gryffindor Prefect Remus Lupin.

"Hey." He said, smiling slightly.

"Uh, hi Remus." I replied softly.

"I was wondering if you had Monday's Transfiguration homework. I was absent."

"Sure." I smiled. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Thanks Brooklyn." He sat down beside me.

"You know my name?"

"Of course. You're in my year." He laughed.

"Call me Brooke." I replied.

Half an hour later, he was finished with his work.

"You're done?" I spoke, shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that Transfiguration is quite difficult to me." I said shamefully.

"If you want, I can tutor you." He offered.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Of course, I understand if you don't wan-"

"Thank you so much!" I cut him off with a hug.

"My pleasure."

* * *

Kaitlyn's POV:

I smiled. I loved flying. I loved Quidditch. The wind blowing in my hair made me feel so free.

"Oi Kitty!" My smile faded.

It wasn't like I hated Sirius Black. Merlin no! I love the guy. Only I love him too much. And not just the small childhood crush thing, the big type. It worsened this year, with all the stress and stuff. But I can't tell him. He'd laugh in my face. I just have to suck it up and be his best friend cause I'm just another Siriusly obsessed fangirl who never had a chance in the first place.

"Kitty?" Sirius said, slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I covered. "I was just thinking about how I'll gloat when I hit more bludgers than you in our next game."

"Wanna bet?" He smirked.

"5 galleons says I hit more." I returned his smirk.

"You're on." He replied.

"Kat! Sirius!" Alex called. I had twin older brothers and both of them are in Gryffindor in the year above. They both learned to call me Kat after an...incident. Not Kate, not Katie, not Kaitlyn, and for Merlin's sake, not Kitty (unless it's Sirius). Strictly Kat only.

"Tryouts for Keeper and Seeker are tomorrow." My other brother, Alan told us.

I grinned. This was my chance to get Brooke to try out. We play when the pitch is open.

"Practice is over." Was the last thing I heard before I rushed off to change.

"Bit of a rush there." Sirius called as I got out of the locker room.

"Well if you must know, I'm off to see my boyfriend." I replied.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sirius said, shocked.

"Gotcha!" I laughed. "I'm going to force Brooke to try out. I never even think about boys like that. You of all people would know that. You're my best friend and a boy and yet I don't think about you like that."

I hate lying. I'm horrible at lying. But somehow, this one slipped off my tongue. I suppose it's because I've said it too many times. I said it to myself a ton of times during Fourth Year only to give in to it. And I hate myself for it. If I never fell for Sirius, my whole life would be a piece of Cauldron Cake.

"Oh please. We all know you love me." He proclaimed.

"Yeah right." I snorted. "I'm going to the library."

"How could you? You're turning to the dark side!" He gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "I trying to find Brooke."

"I'll go with you. I need to get Moony anyway."

"What happened to 'the dark side'?" I asked as we entered the library.

"Oh, as long as I don't touch th-SHH!" He ducked and pointed to a table.

My jaw dropped. What I saw was shocking, to say the least. It was Brooke laughing with Remus even though they never really met properly. And Brooke never talks to people she hasn't met yet, at least not right away.

Sirius and I smirked at each other.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, I'm having a little game. If you guys could explain the title to me, I'll post **_2 chapters next week!_**

Beauty and the Beast is owned by it's original creator.


	3. Of Announcements and Tryouts

**AN:** Two people guessed the title right so here it is! The next chapter will be out by the weekend.

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Announcements and Tryouts

Our next prank involved Slytherin boys. Brooke and Kat had been passing notes about it all day. I just hope my Transfiguration skills are okay.

I switched patrol levels with a Ravenclaw so that we could get into the dungeons without being caught. Kat got the password. It wasn't really hard, you'd expect them to have a password like Voldemort.

So here I now stand, creeping in with Brooke while Kat's watching the entrance outside. We were able to get into the boys dormitories where, let me just say, it was revolting. Not in the messy way, it was too clean for that, the dark artifacts part. I mean, hands and eyeballs weren't exactly my thing.

We opened their closets and I muttered a transfiguration spell. It would let the boys see that they're wearing their robes while others saw pink, frilly, dresses. Brooke cast a long-lasting spell and we were out of there.

The Slyths were being laughed at and all they thought was that every single student had gone delusional. It was pretty funny. That's when I heard a Third Year Hufflepuff mention us to his friend. I eavesdropped a bit on their conversation.

"They're like a Snitch. Nobody can catch them. I think they're the same ones who did the multicolored hair."

* * *

"Students!" Boomed Professor Dumbledore "We will be having a masquerade ball on New Year's Eve for students from Fourth Year and above. Students below Fourth Year may attend the ball if invited by an older studnt. At the end of the ball, there will be an unmasking ceremony. That is all."

James grinned as he thought of a certain redhead.

Remus pondered on who he was asking to the ball.

Sirius prayed to Merlin that she will go with him.

Lily remembered a certain someone and groaned.

Brooke was delighted at the idea and hoped that someone nice would ask her.

Kat bit her lip nervously as she looked around at the boys staring at her.

* * *

"Lilykins!" Lily inwardly groaned at his words. "Wanna go to the ball with me?"

"No Potter." She spat. "The answer is always no."

"You'll come around." He winked and left.

"Why are your lives so perfect?" She outwardly groaned.

"Hey, the love of my life knows I'm his best friend." Kat snapped.

"But almost every other guy worships you." Lily remarked.

"Well, Brooke has a certain Marauder wrapped around her finger."

Brooke turned beet red. "R-remus and I just study together."

"Remus Lupin?" Lily gasped.

"Yeah, he's tutoring her in Transfiguration." Kat smirked. "They were getting pretty close in yesterday's session. Anyway, I'm off to see Sirius. I told him I'd eat lunch with him. See you on the pitch?"

"I still can't believe you forced me into this." Brooke grumbled.

"I can." Kat trailed off to the Great Hall.

"How can you not tell me about Remus?" Lily exclaimed.

"It's nothing, Lily." Brooke tried to explain.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"It really is!"

"Fine." Lily gave in. "Let's go get lunch."

* * *

Kaitlyn's POV:

"Snuffles!" I cried out as I pranced through the halls. "Hurry up!"

"Oi!" He called from behind me. "What's got you in such a good mood today anyway, Kittykins? You've been dancing about since lunch."

"Quidditch tryouts."

"Ah." He sounded disappointed. "When will you be joyful just because you are basking in the stunning glory of yours truly?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I said sarcastically. "I'm too preoccupied with my good looks to notice mediocre creatures."

"You know with your good looks," He smirked. "And my even better ones-"

"When pigs fly." I snorted.

"Wait, let me finish. With our stunningness," I rolled my eyes. "We should go to the ball together."

He did not just say that.

"What is your problem?!" I stormed to my dorm.

I didn't want to be mean to him but it hurts. It hurts knowing that the love of your life will never love you back. It hurts knowing that you'll stay best friends. It hurts knowing that it would always be a joke. All the flirting and us going to the ball together, it's all just a joke. It was never real.

I didn't look back when I left the Great Hall.

If I did, I would have seen the pain flash through his eyes.

* * *

Brooklyn's POV:

"Hey Remus." I grumbled as I met him in the library.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Quidditch."

"What about it?" Everything.

"Kat is making me try out."

He furrowed his brow. "And you're not good?"

"Kat and Lily say I am but I don't know." I mumbled.

"If Kat says you're good, you're good." He reassured. "What position do you play?"

"Keeper." I smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll be cheering you on." He smiled. "Now, transforming into an Animagus is a highly difficult process. You see..."

* * *

Lily's POV:

"Potter, I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you." I said, exasperated.

"Tell you what, why don't the Marauders and you and your friends meet up at the Three Broomsticks and just talk?" He offered.

"No Potter."

*cough*"Chicken!"*cough* That toerag.

"Fine. Just this once." I gave in.

"Great!" He said perkily. "Bye Lilykins!"

Ugh. What a bloody git.

I turned to the girl's Quidditch locker room where we were supposed to meet. Kat was already inside and she was...kicking a locker?

"Um, what?"

"Sirius bloody Black." She growled.

Those three words explained everything.

"Are we going to the pitch already or...?" I asked.

"You go ahead first. I'll be there in a minute." She replied.

I opened the curtain and stepped out, leaving Kat to her curses. Hopefully Potter isn't here yet.

"Looking good Lilykins." Speak of the devil.

"I'd say the same but that would be a lie."

"Oooh, good one Evans." Speak of the other devil.

"Black, why is Kat cursing a locker?"

His expression darkened. Potter put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly as he told me what happened during lunch time.

"What were you thinking?" I exclaimed. "You have a girlfriend!"

"We broke up again and I just really wanted her to go with me and-"

"Wait, you sincerely wanted her to go with you?" I was shocked. Black likes Kat?

"Yes." He said gloomily.

"You don't know what she's dealing with." I shook my head.

I knew he was going to say more but at that moment, Brooke entered the pitch with Remus. "Hey Lily." She said before she went to line up with all the other people trying out.

I followed Remus to the stands.

* * *

"A toast to the new Keeper!" Shouted Kat raising a glass of butterbeer.

"And a toast to the new Seeker!" Yelled James Potter and the Gryffindor common room exploded with cheers.

Lily rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. She was glad that Brooke made the team. The new Seeker was a Fifth Year named Hestia Jones. Brooke was the Keeper.

"Go to the ball with me Evans?" I hate that boy.

"See you tomorrow." I glared as I slammed the door to the dorm.

* * *

**AN:** Pretty short but it's only a filler. Review guys! I want to hear your thoughts :)


	4. Of Boils and Boys

Chapter 4: Of Boils and Boys

The Snitch has been pranking for nearly three weeks now. This latest prank is going to be a bit harsher than the others but they deserve it. The slimy gits were picking on those poor First Years.

My friends and I were sneaking into the dungeons again. We're going to hex a few of them with some boils. Paticularly Malfoy, Avery, Mulciber, and Bellatrix Black.

This time all of us went in. We needed to get out fast after the hex was spoken. We'll only have a minute to get out before one of them wakes up.

Brooke went off to Bellatrix's room as Kat and I went to find the boys. We crept in quietly and hexed them quickly before running out of the common room with Brooke to screams.

We were going up to Gryffindor Tower when I heard voices and quickly got us to hide in a nearby broom cupboard. We listened through the door.

"Hey Prongs, are you going to ask Lily to the ball?"

"Wormy, of course he is. He already did."

"How 'bout you Pads? We all know who you love."

"You saw what happened last time."

"True."

"Come on guys. Let's get to Moony."

At that, the three boys broke into a run and they were gone.

* * *

Lily bit back a shiver as she wandered through the busy streets of Hogsmeade.

"So, where's our first stop?" Brooke asked excitedly.

Lily grinned. "Gladrags of course!"

Kat groaned as they entered the shop. "Why Gladrags? The ball is still in one month."

"Come on, we need to get our dresses." Brooke and Lily quite literally dragged Kat into the racks of dresses.

Brooke grabbed a handful of dresses and sped off to one of the dressing rooms with Lily at her tail.

* * *

"Does this yellow one look nice?" Lily stepped out of the dressing room in a yellow dress.

Brooke peeked from her dressing room and snorted. "Too Hufflepuff." Lily closed the curtains once more.

Kat came out next in a black dress. One look from Brooke and she sighed.

Brooke stepped out. She was wearing a floor length, single strapped, striking red dress had an elegant ribbon tied around the waist. "Soo...?"

Kat smiled. "Beautiful." Lily nodded her head.

Brooke rushed over to the dress racks. "Now that I found my dress, it's time to pick yours."

She grabbed a flowy, short sleeved, dark blue dress that reached the floor as well (Like all of the other dresses) and turned purple towards the bottom and handed it to Kat.

"Try it on!" Lily urged. Kat did so and spun around. "I love it!"

"Now for Lily's dress." Brooke went back to searching. "No. No. Definitely not." Then she gasped.

Lily tried on the dress that was shoved into her arms. It was a strapless emerald dress that was embroidered with flowers and flared out at the bottom. It was absolutely perfect.

"Wow." Both of them were stunned.

"We have to get these!" Brooke gushed as Lily changed back.

"I don't know." Lily said uncertainly as she checked the price tag. 20 galleons for a dress?

Brooke grabbed the dresses. "Look guys, consider these early birthday presents."

"But my birthday's not until January!" Lily argued.

"And mine just finished last month!" Kat said worriedly.

"Don't worry guys." Brooke reassured. "If you really want to make it up to me, let's go to Tomes and Scrolls."

She paid for the dresses and the trio went off to the bookshop.

"So Brooke, which of these do you want?" Lily asked through the rows of books.

"Whichever you choose."

After an intense discussion by Kat and Lily, they decided on getting her a series called The Lord of the Rings and it's prologue series, The Hobbit.

"Okay guys, it's time." Lily said grimly as they walked towards The Three Broomsticks.

Brooke sighed and opened the door. "They're not that bad."

"Lily!" James exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Potter." She said curtly. "Where are the others?"

"Wormy is busy, Moony's in the Hospital Wing, and Pads should be finished with his date with Marlene in a few minutes."

"What happened to Remus?" Brooke asked worriedly. All the girls were used to their strange nicknames by now since they always called each other using those names.

"He's sick." He replied without blinking. "Padfoot should really be here by-"

"Prongs!" Sirius beamed from the doorway with Marlene clutching his arm. He turned to her. "I'll meet you later."

Marlene kissed him deeply and Kat visibly grimaced. "Bye Siripoo!"

Sirius took a seat in between James and Kat.

"Siripoo?" James chortled.

"Not as good as Snuffles." Kat added as she tried to stifle her laughs

Sirius growled and called the waitress.

"What would you like, sir?" Madame Rosmerta asked him.

"Five butterbeers please." The waitress soon came back with their drinks.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Lily inquired.

"I was thinking of a game." James gave her a lopsided grin. "We need to get to know each other better. Do you guys know Never Have I Ever?" They nodded.

"I'll start." Lily thought for a moment. "Never have I ever been in detention." Everyone else drank some butterbeer.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Really guys?"

"Never have I ever been in Hogsmeade without stopping by Zonko's." James grinned as the three girls drank their butterbeers.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy (not counting relatives)." Kat said as both Brooke and Lily drank their butterbeer.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a boy." Sirus joked. His eyes widened as all the girls drank.

"Wait, you, Kitty, have had a crush?" He gaped. She glared at him.

"Never have I ever been inside the Shrieking Shack." Brooke spoke quietly. Everyone else but Lily drank.

They continued these for a while until all their many glasses were empty.

"Hey Lilyflower, will you go to the ball with me?" James grinned.

"Just when I thought you weren't so bad, you just had to ruin it! I'm going to go Christmas shopping" She stormed out of the pub.

"Look James, if you want to get on her good side, you need to follow a few rules." Kat nodded at Brooke.

"One," She spoke louder now. "Do NOT ask her out. She hates that."

"Two, don't do extravagant things for her. She doesn't like being in the center of attention."

"Three, get her to know you."

"Four,..." By the end of Brooke's rules, James' head was spinning.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Wow is right loverboy. Now I'll leave you to comprehend all that I just said." She left the pub as well.

Kat snickered and whispered something to Sirius.

"Hey Snuffles, want to visit Honeydukes?"

"Sure. Bye Prongs." They burst out laughing as they walked out.

"What is up with those two?" James muttered to himself.

"That will be 8 galleons and 11 sickles."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about the length. If you wanted it longer, you should have suggested Never Have I Ever questions. But don't worry, you can put in _**questions for Truth or Dare**_! You can also _**suggest pranks**_ for The Snitch. Review guys!

The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit ©J.R.R. Tolkien (Yes, I know they didn't exist in that time but for the sake of the story, please bear with it)


	5. Of Parchments and Promises

**AN: Thank you for the 800 views, 11 reviews, 14 follows, and 5 faves!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Parchments and Promises

After our Hogsmeade trip, we started firing spells during the daytime. We started simple of course, with a singing spell and a bit of transfiguration.

We made a bunch of random students start singing out loud during classes and I must admit, Narcissa sings pretty good.

During Potions, we transfigured some of the cauldrons into sieves. It was pretty funny to watch Potter panicking about his draught.

That night, we went around writing things on walls like 'The Snitch rules!' And 'Move over Marauders!'. We were using an invisibility potion of course, we didn't want the paintings to rat us out.

We also started our brews. Nothing dangerous, of course. At least, I hope.

* * *

Kat was staring absentmindedly at the History of Magic board when she saw something appear in her parchment.

(**AN:** Sirius-S, Remus-R, Kat-K, Brooke-B, Lily-L)

S-Kittykins!

K-Snuffles? How are you doing this?

S-Spell from Moony. I want to ask you something.

B-Sirius?

L-What are you doing?!

By now, both Brooke and Lily were leaning next to Kat and was scribbling on her parchment.

S-Hello Evans, Davis. I suppose I might as well add your parchments to the conversation so that Binns won't notice. I need to ask Kat something.

K-What?

S-What do you think about The Snitch?

The girls exchanged worried looks.

K-I think they're cool. I mean, they still haven't been caught.

B-I love the one where the Slytherins got dresses.

L-I don't really know.

R-But some of their pranks are quite mean.

K-Remus?!

R-I am the one who gave Pads the spell and I'm still taking notes. Anyway, The Snitch has even wrote on the walls.

L-You're a Marauder.

R-We never wrote on the walls.

S-But we could.

L-Don't you dare.

R-Don't worry, I won't let them.

S-Moony, why do you have to be a killjoy? School's getting in your brain. You shouldn't take all your subjects like Lily.

R-I do not take every subject.

L-Neither do I.

S-Name one subject that you guys don't take.

L & R-Okay, maybe we do.

K-Remus, how on earth are you friends with James and Snuffs?

R-I don't even know.

S-We are perfectly good lads.

K-By the way, why haven't I seen Marlene with you lately?

S-We broke up.

R-You've done that a hundred times now.

B-It became a pattern. Sirius dates McKinnon for a week, he snogs someone, they break up, and he snogs another four girls before getting back with her.

R-That is the most accurate description of Pads' love life that I ever heard. He pretty much snogged all the girls in our year who aren't in Slytherin and even older and younger girls.

S-I do not snog that many girls.

R-Name at least one girl in our year who isn't in Slytherin and who you haven't snogged yet.

S-Kitty, Lily, and Brooke over here.

B-You know what, I am not going to discuss Sirius' love life any longer so I'm out of this conversation.

Brooke crumpled up her parchment and stuffed it in her pocket.

L-You know that the three of us don't count, right?

S-And why not?

K-I'm your best friend, James will murder you if you snog Lily, and Brooke and Remus are perfect for each other.

R-No we're not.

S-You are. And Kitty, you know you want to snog this devilishly handsome face.

K-I will convince Lily to go out with James then dump him so that you could hear his whining and crying for the rest of your lives.

L-And I will do it.

S-Okay, okay, nevermind. Wait, I think I did snog Brooke.

R-WHAT?!

S-It was a joke Moony. No need to get a Calming Draught from Poppy. You were just in there.

L-Remus, why were you in the Hospital Wing during our Hogsmeade weekend?

R-Oh look, Professor Binns is about to end the class.

* * *

"You know, we should list down all the pranks that we should do." Lily and the girls were discussing The Snitch's pranks after dinner.

"Is that safe?" Brooke questioned.

"I suppose so." Kat agreed. "But for now, good night. I am exhausted."

"Same here." Brooke yawned.

"I'm just going to get my Potions book from the common room. I think I left it there." Lily descended the stairs quietly.

She picked up her book carefully and was making her way up the stairs when a voice called out to her.

"Will you go out with me?"

She glared. "When pigs fly."

"As you wish."

* * *

**AN:** You might me wondering why I'm updating earlier than usual. My classes are starting soon and when they start, I might not be able to update as frequent as before. So if I don't update every week, sorry.

Remember:

**_-Review Truths and Dares!_**

**_-Review Pranks!_**


	6. Of Quidditch and Quarrels

**AN: **Sorry for not updating sooner. School is so hectic .–.

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Quidditch and Quarrels

The Snitch is pretty popular now. Everyone wants to find out who we are. This next one is a tribute to the game tomorrow.

I brewed this potion carefully. It was a diluted Befuddlement draught just to "help" the Sytherins stay at peace tomorrow.

Brooke went into the kitchens and baked some muffins. We added the potion into the batter before slipping them into the oven.

Now, Kat's holding a plate of muffins to be delivered to the Slytherin Quidditch team. She was in and out in a minute and we snuck back into our dorms.

Morning will be pretty good.

* * *

Lily grinned as she tugged her red and gold scarf tight around her neck.

"It's the first match of the season and the Gryffindors and the Slytherins are up!" She heard Bertram Aubrey, Kat's Fifth Year cousin, say.

"Some of you may be wondering why Quidditch season started late this year. Well, the Slytherins were having a bit of trouble." Ah yes, the Marauders and the Snitch combined. "My favorite was the one where their voices got all high and squeaky-"

"AUBREY!" Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look.

"Sorry professor. Here are the Gryffindors!" The crowd cheered wildly.

"First up is the new Fifth Year Seeker, Hestia Jones! A fine girl I must say." The crowd cheered as Professor McGonagall glared at him once more.

Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Next is the new Sixth Year Keeper, Brooklyn Davis!"

Brooke waved shyly at the crowd.

"And here come the Sixth Year Beaters! Sirius Black, the pompous git!" He was still quite irritated from the the time the Marauders inflated his head.

Sirius flashed his irresistible smirk and all the girls squealed.

"Then there's my dear cousin, Kaitlyn," If looks could kill, Bertram would be six feet under. "Sorry, KAT Aubrey!"

She joined Sirius on the pitch.

"Last but definitely not the least, the Chasers! James Potter, Sixth Year, and as big of a git as Sirius Black!" Lily wholeheartedly agreed.

"Seventh Year Alex Aubrey, my other dear cousin who almost killed his brother when he became captain!" Alex gave him his famous I'll-kill-you-later stare.

"And the Seventh Year Captain, Alan Aubrey!" The crowd waved their banners.

"And then there's the Slytherins." Bert spoke in a bored tone. "Avery, Mulciber, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, and last and definitely the least, Seeker Black. They don't look too well." He ignored Professor McGonagall's second stern look.

"Captains Aubrey and Avery are shaking hands," More like trying to crush each other, Lily noted. "And they're off!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"James Potter has the Quaffle, passes it to Alan, Mulciber intercepts it, OH! Mulciber dodges a bludger by Kat Aubrey, the Quaffle's back with Alan, passes it to Alex, he shoots, SCORES! 10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"The Quaffle's with Zabini, passes it to-WAIT! He doesn't pass. Looks like someone wants the spotlight. Goyle aims a bludger to Potter who swerves past it. Black avenges him by chucking a bludger in towards Zabini. Zabini's thrown off course and Avery has the Quaffle, he shoots, BLOCKED BY DAVIS!"

Lily watched as the Chasers went back and forth. Soon, the game was heated and the students were going crazy.

"It's 90-60 to Gryffindor and Mulciber's aiming for another goal. The Gryffindor Chasers are hot on his trail. But wait! Crabbe and Goyle are sending a Dopplebeater Defence towards none other than James Potter. OOH! Potter's hit in the head. Nasty blow."

Lily felt as though time froze. All she could hear was the sound of Potter being levitated to the Hospital Wing. She bolted to her feet and ran after him.

"Why am I doing this? I'm missing my best friends' first game of the year for a boy I loathe." She asked herself.

"You don't loathe him." The annoying voice at the back of her head kicked in.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. Your mind is too wrapped up in the past to see how much he's grown."

"Potter is an arrogant git."

"Has he been hexing or jinxing anyone lately?"

"No but that was probably Remus. He wouldn't want to damage his chance at being Head Boy next year."

"This entire year he hasn't made fun of Snape. Not even Remus can convince him to do that."

"Oh and how am I part of that? Sev-Snape and I aren't friends anymore."

"Remember what you said to him last year?"

"I-I didn't mean to."

"But you did. You've seen how much he stopped being Potter and started being James."

"He asks me out all the time."

"The boy loves you Lily. He always has. He always will."

"Well, I don't."

Lily shut the voice up by running into the hospital wing. Her eyes widened.

"What happened to James?" She was quite worried.

"He had a skull injury." Was Madam Pomfrey's reply as she shoved her out..

About an hour later, the Marauders barged into the room.

Peter whimpered as he stared at the closed curtains.

"Lily, is James okay?" Remus had a concerned look.

Sirius was frantic. "Let me in!"

"Black! We can't-"

But he ignored her anyway.

"Is he going to be fine?" He demanded.

"Mr. Black, he will heal." Madam pomfrey shoved him out as well.

Sirius grumbled loudly as Peter dozed off.

"So, how'd the game go?" Lily tried to lighten the mood.

"We won." Remus replied.

"And my friends?"

"Fine."

"And Sirius' love life?"

"HEY!"

Remus smiled lightly. "Sadly, still not there."

"And your love life?"

Remus blushed and Sirius shook his head laughing.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Kat and Brooke burst in a little later. Soon the whole team did too. We were all waiting for the curtains to open.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey's head popped up. After a chorus of questions, she shushed the crowd. "Miss Evans will see him first, being the most mature," She gave a pointed look. "And the first to arrive."

Lily rushed inside the curtain. James looked up.

"Hi. I'm James Potter. Who are you?"

* * *

**AN**: Remember, review **_truths, dare, and pranks_** to make it go faster!


End file.
